Various mounting systems for bicycle packs have been heretofore known and/or utilized, including clamping-type systems (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,671,438, 4,577,786, and 4,328,915), systems having cooperative elements attached to both the pack and the bicycle (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,190,345, 4,566,617, and 4,174,795), and systems utilizing cleats and belts in combination (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,563).
Heretofore known and/or utilized systems, however, have often proven cumbersome and/or added significant extra weight to the bicycle. Some are unduly complex to use, expensive to produce, and difficult to apply to the bicycle (often requiring modification of some part of the bicycle). Moreover, many have not provided a pack that is simple to remove from the bicycle, and/or (especially where straps or webbings are relied upon for securement) have not proved durable and stable in use. Further improvement could thus yet be utilized.